WOLF LOVE
by keira-dragonwoman
Summary: Spoilers 6ºlibro. Despues de todo lo que pasa en ese año, Bill encuentra apoyo en la unica persona capaz de comprenderlo, y quizá encuentre algo más. Slash BWRL


Fic dedicado a Txiri por su cumpleaños.

Advertencia: El fic está basado en el sexto libro, es decir, contiene **SPOILERS **del sexto libro.

Notas: La parte en cursiva son fragmentos sacados del libro.

_**WOLF LOVE**_

Remus observó con admiración al joven que dormía a su lado. Se le hacía extraño verlo allí, pero no le incomodaba en absoluto, más bien todo lo contrario, se sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo junto a él. Le costaba creer que hubiese llegado a ser tan afortunado. Acarició la larga melena pelirroja con cuidado, intentando no despertarlo, pero el chico abrió los ojos y le sonrió.

-Bueno días, amor.- le dijo tras besarlo.

-Buenos días, Bill. ¿Has dormido bien?

-Se duerme muy bien entre tus brazos.

Remus volvió a besarlo y se preguntó que hacía esa maravillosa persona con alguien como él. Y recordó como había empezado todo haría ya más de cinco años, tras la muerte de Dumbledore.

**/flash back/**

_-¿Estás bien Harry?- _preguntó Remus al verlo entrar en la enfermería.

_-Estoy bien... ¿Cómo está Bill?-_

_Nadie respondió. Harry miró sobre el hombro de Hermione y vio una cara irreconocible yaciendo sobre la almohada de Bill, que estaba tan gravemente cortado y rasgado, que parecía grotesco. Madame Pomfrey estaba dando toquecitos a sus heridas con un ungüento verde de fuerte olor. _

_-¿No podría arreglarlas con un encantamiento o algo? – le preguntó a la enfermera._

_-Ningún encantamiento funcionará con estas – dijo Madame Ponfrey – he tratado con todo lo que conozco, pero no hay cura para las mordidas de hombre lobo-_

_-Pero él no fue mordido en luna llena – dijo Ron, quien estaba mirando fijamente la cara de su hermano, como si pudiera, de alguna manera, forzarlo a curarse solo mirándolo fijamente – Greyback no se había transformado¿así que seguramente Bill no será un-un verdadero...?_

_Miró a Lupin con aire vacilante._

_-No, no creo que Bill vaya a ser un verdadero hombre lobo – dijo Lupin – pero eso no significa que no habrá alguna contaminación. Esas son heridas malditas. Es improbable que se curen completamente, y Bill puede tener algunas características de lobo de ahora en adelante._

_-Dumbledore podría conocer algo que funcione, pienso – dijo Ron - ¿Dónde está? Bill luchó contra esos maniáticos bajo las órdenes de Dumbledore, se lo debe, no puede dejarlo en este estado._

_-Ron, Dumbledore está muerto – dijo Ginny._

_-No – Lupin cambiando desesperadamente la mirada de Ginny a Harry, como esperanzado en que éste último la contradijera, pero cuando Harry no lo hizo, Lupin se desplomó en una silla al lado de la cama de Bill, con sus manos sobre su cara. _

Harry les explicó con exactitud todo lo que había pasado. Dumbledore había sido asesinado por una de las personas en quién más confiaba. Eso les cayó a todos como un jarro de agua fría. La mayor esperanza que tenían en esos tiempos de guerra e incertidumbre se desvanecía poco a poco. Pero lo peor fue saber que Snape había sido el culpable de su muerte, uno de sus compañeros en el que habían aprendido a confiar gracias a la insistencia de Albus y que también había sido el responsable de la muerte de Lily y James.

Después de aquello todo se convirtió en un caos. La muerte de Dumbledore corrió como solo las malas noticias saben hacerlo. El pánico se hizo presente en toda la escuela y nadie sabía que es lo que se debía hacer a partir de ese momento. McGonagall tomó el mando de Hogwarts, pero aún así el futuro era algo incierto.

Remus pasó la mayoría del tiempo que siguió a ese día junto a Bill y la resta de la familia Weasley que estaban preocupados por la situación del joven. Remus les contó como era su vida de licántropo aunque les aseguró repetidamente que a Bill no le iba a suceder lo mismo.

Notaba la intranquilidad del pelirrojo y aprovechaba todo el tiempo que tenía libre para hacerle compañía. Sentía que le podía ayudar con su apoyo y estaba muy a gusto con él. Pasaban las horas charlando y discutiendo sobre temas que les interesaban a ambos y sin darse cuenta llegaba la hora de la cena.

Con el paso de algunos meses y de la luna llena, pronto se fue aceptando la teoría de que Bill no iba a convertirse en un hombre lobo. Los sentidos se le agudizaron, el carácter se volvía más violento y en luna llena el cuerpo se le llenaba de pelo. Aunque también tenía un lado positivo, Remus había encontrado un nuevo compañero para las noches de transformación. Bill podía estar a su lado y controlarlo en esos momentos sin levantar la ira del lobo, era como otro más. Y eso les unió mucho más que cualquier otra cosa.

Por otro lado, Fleur y Molly habían empezado a hacer los preparativos de la boda. No iban a permitir que todo lo que estaba sucediendo fuera un impedimento para que la joven pareja fuese feliz junta. Aunque con cada día que pasaba, Bill se le veía más desilusionado con todo aquello.

-¿Qué te sucede, Bill? No pareces muy contento con la boda.- le preguntó Remus un día que lo vio más abatido de lo normal. Bill estaba tumbado cansadamente sobre su cama. No había nadie más en la casa, todos habían salido a hacer los últimos retoques para la boda.

-¿Puedo decirte una cosa en confianza? No quiero que nadie lo sepa, todavía por lo menos.

-Claro, sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

-Yo... yo no se si de verdad quiero casarme con ella.

-Pero si la quieres, no veo el problema para que te cases con ella. ¿Necesitas más tiempo?

-No, es que en estos momentos no se si realmente la amo. Mis sentimientos hacía ella han cambiado. Ya no siento esa emoción que sentía antes cuando la tenía al lado. Al contrario, cuando pienso en que voy a pasar la resta de mi vida con ella, me entra como una presión en el pecho que no me deja respirar.

-Ahora que lo pienso, creo recordar que los licántropos no se han llevado nunca muy bien con las veelas. Quizá es por eso.

-O quizá es porque en este tiempo me he enamorado de alguien que antes no conocía tan bien.

Remus sintió que el pulso se le aceleraba ante la mirada penetrante que le estaba dirigiendo el chico. Era como si intentase decirle con los ojos, lo que no podía con palabras. De pronto noto que el rostro del pelirrojo estaba solo a unos centímetros del suyo y sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse. El hombre mayor los acabó de unir instintivamente.

-Lo lamento. No quería incomodarte.- dijo el joven al ver como el otro se apartaba de golpe.- De verdad lo siente, no lo hice apropósito.

-Bill, no pasa nada.

-Créeme, se que estás saliendo con Tonks. No quiero darte problemas.

-Tranquilo, te digo que no pasa nada.

-Pero...

-Shhh... No digas nada.- susurró Remus poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios para que dejara de disculparse.- Por Tonks no te preocupes, no hay nada entre nosotros, los dos estábamos confusos, pero se acabó. Y tú también estás confundido. La boda te ha creado dudas, a todo el mundo le pasa eso antes de casarse. Además, tú solo estás agradecido conmigo por ayudarte este tiempo...

-No estoy confuso, se que no la amo ya. Y no solo te estoy agradecido, es mucho más que eso. Contigo me siento seguro y cómodo. Tú sabes como me siento, eres el único que me comprendes.

-Bill...

-No, Remus, se lo que estoy diciendo. Llevo mucho tiempo pensando en ello. Se que después de que te diga todo esto, las cosas entre nosotros van a cambiar, pero necesito hacerlo. Solo espero que podamos volver a ser amigos después.

-Yo siempre estaré aquí, Bill. Siempre seré tu amigo, no lo dudes.

-Aunque sepas que estoy enamorado de ti. Y no me digas que no se lo que me digo. Creo que ya soy lo bastante mayorcito para saber lo que siento.- se apresuró a añadir al ver que el hombre iba a replicar algo.- No se el motivo, quizá es una consecuencia de la mordida, porque aunque no me haya convertido en un verdadero licántropo, siento que dentro de mi hay algo diferente y el lobo que llevo dentro se siente atraído por el tuyo.

-Puede que tengas razón en eso, porque desde entonces yo también siento una atracción hacía ti. Creo que desde la primera noche de luna llena que pasamos juntos, mi lobo te marco como a su compañero.

Bill sonrió ante la declaración de Remus. Se volvió a acercar a él y esta vez fue él quien acercó sus labios a los del otro y esta vez le correspondía sin resistirse ni separarse. El mayor sintió que se derretía ante el contacto.

De pronto, Remus lo cogió sin pensárselo. Lo sentó encima suyo dejando las piernas una en cada lado y las suyas en el centro. Lo miraba alegre. Ahora que ya no tenía más motivos para reprimirse iba hacerle lo que tanto había deseado. Ya tendría tiempo después para arrepentirse. Tomó su rostro entre las manos y empezó a besarle. Era más su deseo de poseerlo en ese momento que preocuparse por lo que pensaría la gente después. Bill le observaba feliz.

Remus le besó en los labios suavemente introduciendo su lengua en la boca del pelirrojo. El beso cada vez se hacía más intenso, más apasionado. Lo dejó de besar para continuar por el cuello pasando su lengua por la oreja y descendiendo al cuello. Sus manos iban acariciando cada centímetro de su pecho con las yemas de los dedos.

Sus respiraciones eran agitadas. Sus corazones latían con tanta fuerza que parecía que fueran a estallar. Remus lo recostó sobre la cama y empezó a quitarle la camiseta. Poco a poco. Se la subía al mismo tiempo que los besaba y jugaba con sus pezones, succionándolos. Le quitó la camisa y continuó con sus caricias. Remus se apresuró a quitarse la camiseta también. Su mano siguió acariciando a éste, bajando más allá de la cintura.

Remus le desabrochó el pantalón y fue sacándoselo poco a poco. Besaba sus muslos mientras le iba bajando los pantalones. Fuera ya los pantalones, volvió a subir para volver a besarle en los labios. Mientras, su mano se deslizó para introducirse en el interior del bóxer. Puso su mano encima del miembro de éste, el cual había empezado a reaccionar con las primeras caricias. Bill se mordió el labio para reprimir un gemido, pero no pudo evitar que escapara de su garganta.

Bill sintió un calor que le invadía todo el cuerpo. Le gustaba. Nunca había sentido nada igual en sus otras relaciones. Era con el primer hombre que estaba en esa situación y jamás había imaginado que se sintiese así. Ni con Fleur ni sus poderes veela, había tenido esa sensación tan intensa.

Le fue quitando el bóxer para dejar liberado a éste de la presión que le ocasionaba, dejándole plena libertad para poder acariciarlo. Puso su mano de nuevo en el miembro y fue masajeándolo con mucho mimo. Ascendiendo y descendiendo con suavidad. Bill agarraba a la almohada con fuerza. Sus gemidos eran cada vez más largos y continuos.

Dio un pequeño gemido más fuerte al notar que Remus se había introducido el miembro en su boca. Lo saboreaba subiendo y bajando. Haciendo que Bill se agarrara con más fuerza en las sabanas, levantó un poco su espalda y le echó hacia atrás la cabeza. Remus disfrutó esa visión, como gemía a cada gesto que hacía, como se sonrojaba...

-Remus por favor, quiero que me hagas el amor. Hazme tuyo. Quiero sentirte dentro de mí.- rogó con cierta dificultad intentando normalizar algo su respiración.

-Tus deseos son órdenes para mí.

Remus mojó sus dedos con saliva y fue introduciendo un primer dedo. Luego introdujo otro dedo más, haciendo que estos fueran entrando y saliendo, jugando en el interior. Billl sintió un poco de dolor, al ser su primera vez no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de invasión, pero la molestia fue remitiendo lentamente. Cuando le pareció que estaba suficientemente preparado lo puso de espaldas. Y poco a poco fue introduciendo su miembro dentro de él.

Remus se asustó al ver que Bill hacía un gesto de dolor y le caían lágrimas. Quiso parar pero el otro le pidió que continuara. El hombre lo penetró haciéndole gritar. Fue moviéndose poco a poco, suavemente, viendo como el rostro del otro iba cambiando de dolor a un absoluto placer.

Una mano de Remus agarraba la cintura del joven, mientras con la otra cogió el miembro de Bill para seguir masajeándolo. Remus notaba que pronto los dos iban a explotar. Cogió el miembro para seguir acariciándolo. El pelirrojo no podía más. Se levantó un poco para que lo pudiera besar. Los movimientos se hicieron más intensos. Las respiraciones más agitadas. Un grito agudo lleno la habitación. Remus exhausto se dejar caer sobre Bill.

Tardaron un poco en recuperar la respiración de nuevo. Remus aunque exhausto seguía besándolo por el cuello y abrazándolo.

-Remus, ahora soy solamente tuyo.

-Y yo soy tuyo, mi amor. Mi cuerpo y mi mente te pertenecen.

/**Fin Flash back/**

Después de aquello, Remus y Bill se convirtieron en una pareja oficial. La familia y los amigos de ambos lo tomaron con bastante calma. Al principio les sorprendió, pero les fue fácil entender la situación. A quien peor le sentó fue a Fleur que de un día para otro se quedo sin boda y sin pareja y entre gritos de frustración se fue prometiendo que se vengaría de los dos por esa humillación. Pero ya habían pasado varios años de aquello y no la habían vuelto a ver nunca más.

La guerra terminó aquél mismo año cuando Harry logró con ayuda de sus amigos destruir los Horcruxes restantes y derrotar a Voldemort en una batalla que acabó con la vida de muchísimos magos de ambos lados.

Después de aquello, hubo muchos cambios en la sociedad mágica. Los cargos del ministerio se renovaron por completo y muchas de las leyes existentes fueron cambiadas. Entre ellas, la referente a los licántropos. Ahora ya no eran considerados criaturas oscuras y podían convivir en esa sociedad como cualquier otro mago siempre y cuando se tomarán medidas de prevención durante la luna llena.

Con todos esos cambios, la vida de Remus mejoró notablemente. Encontró un buen trabajo en San Mungo. Se dedicó a apoyar a gente como él, especialmente a los que acababan de ser mordidos. Eso le dio la posibilidad de comprarse una hermosa casa a las afueras de Londres para compartir con su pareja.

Y ahora se encontraba allí, en la cama abrazado a la persona que más amaba. Justo en el momento que pensaba que no iba a encontrar nadie con quién pasar el resto de su vida, apareció él, salvándolo de esa soledad en que había vivido envuelto durante muchos años.

-Te amos, Bill.- El pelirrojo no contestó, no hacía falta que lo hiciese para que el otro supiese que también lo amaba. Solo le decicó una sonrisa tierna y acercó más a él para sentir la calidez del cuerpo desnudo que lo abrazaba.


End file.
